Lost
by angelandrel
Summary: Harry and Draco have left England taking up the names of James Evans and Derek Masters after their disastrous 7th year. Find out what brought these two together as their past catches up to them. NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Kelly sat in the booth she had snagged while waiting for her two best friends to show up

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize not mine! The songs should be defined as well still not mine!

Chapter 1

Kelly sat in the booth she had snagged while waiting for her two best friends to show up. Kelley was an overall average person she thought. She was 5'4" average weight with straight blonde hair and deep blue eyes. As she sat there she looked around the cafe in downtown Las Angeles California. Beth had moved out here around two years ago and Kelly never understood the draw of LA to people. The cafe she sat in now was an older cafe that boasted patronage from old-time actors and mover and shakers, Kelly shrugged she'd never been one to get into the whole publicity craze never dreaming to actually meet a "famous" person.

Beth walked into the cafe and scanned the crowd looking for her friends. She was a little on the tall side for a female standing at 5'8", with a thin frame. Her face was heart shaped with wide set brows that framed her brown eyes. Her hair was a mass of curls that were a honey-blonde giving a pixyish look to her face. When she spotted Kelly sitting in a corner booth she navigated through the crowds to sit down.

"Wow I'm impressed you got a table."

"My flight got in early so I just came straight here, Rach not here yet?"

"There she is." Beth said pointing out a newcomer to the restaurant. Rachel was a little heavier then her two friends but still fit. She was short standing only at 5'. She had straight brown hair that flowed mid-way down her back with startling gray eyes that almost seemed to see everything about a person. "Rach over here!" Beth called out.

"How was your flight?" Kelley asked.

"Horrid, I got hung up in Houston and then almost missed my connecting flight at Vegas, but oh-well it's great to see you two?"

"Jeez I'm glad you go through all the trouble to see me." Beth said rolling her eyes.

"Yea next year you guys have to come to Ohio to see me," Kelly said with laughter in her eyes.

"I know I can't wait for the cold and snow I mean that's so much better then warmth and sun." Beth said equally sarcastic.

"So out with it Beth, I want to hear about this new guy you've been living with and not the shoggy details we've had in letters and phones for the past year but the in depth stuff!" Rachel said.

About that time the server walked over to their table to place the two new girl's orders, and left quickly.

"C'mon guys let me eat at least!" Beth said.

"NO!" the other two exclaimed together with laughter.

"Well, he's absolutely gorgeous that's for sure and is great with the you know what," she said slyly. "Anyways, we get along great. It was rocky when we first started and he still has stuff to work out. I know there's a ton I don't know about him but, every little scrap I get brings us closer. It took a while before he really started to trust me, but I think now he at least trusts me a little. His friend lives with us; well technically I guess I intruded, but who's counting. James just got custody of a cute little boy Teddy. Teddy is adorable and runs circles around us but I've never seen James latch on quicker to anyone."

"One of them has a kid, isn't that hard to get privacy?" Rachel asked biting back snickers.

"No," Beth says laughing, "I don't know he defiantly adds dynamic but James has his own wing of the house so it doesn't really bother Derek and me. Anyways I don't want to give you too much info and stuff cause I really want you two to make your own opinions unbiased from mine."

After that the meal turned towards more mundane topics as the girls caught up with each other. They made a pact when they all moved from home to make sure to keep in touch so every year they plan a two-week vacation and rotate destinations. This year was Beth's turn. After they finished the meals and paid the girls left the café gathering at their cars Beth said to follow her to the house.

Meanwhile

"Derek, how could you invite a host of people we don't know to come stay?" James asked crossly to his friend.

"James c'mon it's Beth's friends and hasn't she proven herself over the past year. You don't have to spend much time with them, just be civil." Derek said simply.

"What if they put the clues together and figure things out?"

"They're all muggles, do you really think they're going to recognize us?"

"Fine it's your ass on the line, I'm going to go swimming with Ted." James stalked out of the room. "Wanna come?" he threw over his shoulder.

The girls pulled into the long drive that led back to a house. Kelly caught her breath as she got her first view of the house. It was a large house with a main section that connected to others that went perpendicular on either side. The house was 2 stories, the lawn looked to be immaculate, and beyond the house she could catch glimpses of cliffs overlooking the ocean.

"C'mon" Beth called as she got out of her car, the other two pulling to a stop behind her. Rachel looked sideways at Kelly and both shrugged and followed Beth into the house. They were met by a gorgeous blonde hunk with closed gray eyes that quickly kissed Beth before turning to the guests.

"Hello, welcome to my home," he said formally with a light British accent. "I'm Derek; Beth's been talking about your visit for ages. Follow us and you can drop your bags, feel free to use the pool and stuff, I want you to feel comfortable here. James and I unfortunately have to run to get ready for the concert tonight which I think Beth said you were all attending so we'll see you afterwards." While speaking he was leading them through the house. The house itself was pretty Spartan in decorations compared to the outside. There were no pictures hanging on the walls and while the furniture they did see was obviously expensive it was also masculine. There wasn't a whole lot of 'female' touches around. They were led to three bedrooms on the east side of the house were Derek told them to leave their things. He explained that he and James split the house and this side was his. Here most of the colors tended to be shades of green with silver accents, and overall had a soothing feel.

Kelly wandered to the window of the room that she picked which overlooked the pool. She could see a little boy no more then 3 splashing around with an older guy that looked about Derek's age. The guy was also a hunk with flashing green eyes and deep black hair that hung barley in his eyes. There was a tattoo of some kind on his right arm. His chest was chiseled with a hard six-pack abs that led down to narrow hips that were hugged by his swim trunks. She turned away from the picture and cocked an eyebrow at Beth. Beth simply shrugged saying she'd explain later.

Derek turned to give Beth a quick kiss as Kelly turned back to the window the guy and kid were gone though. Derek left quickly to meet his friend whom Kelly assumed was the guy.

"So who was that?" Kelly asked.

"That would be James, he's even more closed then Derek so I wouldn't even suggest it Kel."

"He didn't seem that closed to me," Rachel piped up.

"He was fronting," Beth said, "Sometimes I don't even know if I see the real him." With that the girls started getting ready for the concert that night.

"What about the kid, on nights like these?" Rachel asked.

"Well James hired a nanny that stays with Teddy year-round, especially since they do a lot of touring, Mrs. Goodpoke travels with them most of the time."

The girls all piled into Beth's car for the quick drive to the stadium where the concert was happening. As soon as they entered Beth headed to the security guard and showed him her ID which promptly had him leading them to a private room. The girls sat around chatting as Kelly and Rachel watched the huge stadium fill up.

"You never did say what band they were in, it has to be pretty big if they sell this big in LA?"

"The Phoenixes" Beth said with a smirk. The other two squealed getting even more excited about the upcoming concert. They chatted more with the other two teasing Beth for holding out. Before long the stadium darkened. The opening band came on to get the crowd pumping; they could look down and already see mosh-pits opening already. After 20 minutes of playing or so the intermission started and the stage crew came out to change sets. Within 10 minute break the lights dimmed again. Kelly's breath caught as the spotlight lit up only James with a guitar. His voice filled the stadium as the other band members were caught up.

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

"Time of Dying" Three Days Grace

The band played through several other songs (these include "Welcome to my life", "I'm just a kid" by Simple Plan, "Animal I have become", "Pain", "Riot" by Three Days Grace, "In the End" by Linkin Park, "The Anthem", "The Day that I Die", Young and the Hopeless" "S.O.S" by Good Charlotte, "Scars" by Papa Roach). As the last song faded James came on saying they had one more song to sing before they leave. With that the entire stadium went pitch black. His voice filled almost hauntingly filled with emotion.

I opened my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"Untitled" Simple Plan

As the last notes of the song faded the lights caught on the banner of the band of a phoenix taking flight. The lights came on with the band no where to be found. People started talking about what a great concert it was. Even Kelly who had never been interested before in concerts and stuff had to admit that they defiantly had a way with the crowd and that last song was a powerful one to end on.

Beth led the three girls out of the room and backstage where Derek greeted her enthusiastically. James rolled his eyes at them before catching Beth in a quick hug but shied away from physical contact for long. After stepping back it was almost like shutters came down on his eyes as he glared at the two other girls before turning and stalking away. Derek sighed but let him go, while Beth just shook her head and handed Derek a 5 dollar bill. The girls gushed to Derek about what a great concert it was hoping to embarrass him, but much to their chagrin he took the praise almost impassively.

After heading back to the house Derek and the girls hung out in the Dinning room just getting to know each other. For the next two weeks passed in relative calm the four of them toured LA as Derek took them around to see the sights. James remained startling absent and never acknowledged their presence if he saw the two extra girls although he still smiled at Beth. Kelly would occasionally see him out in the pool with his son, but the one time she tried to approach James abruptly grabbed Teddy and left into the West side of the house. Not before Kelly got a shocked view of his body that was riddled with scars. She also got a closer look at the tattoo, which was a lily surrounded by a stag, wolf, and dog.

A/N

I'm just getting started with this, yes Derek/Draco's and James/Harry's characters will be expanded upon within the next couple chapters. This story will have a few OCs but the main ones will be only Beth, Kelly, and Rachel everyone else will only be minor characters. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. I've got a couple of chap outlines done and have a basic idea of where I'm going to go with this but yea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three years later

James shook his head as the plane sliced through the sky. For the last sixth months he'd been seeing Beth's friend, Kelly, and things seemed to be working out between them. She'd asked him to go exclusive and he agreed it would be better for Teddy as well. Being a single dad it was pretty hard for him to meet girls that would want a ready made family. The plane he was currently traveling on was a private jet that he and Derek owned. He sighed as he realized how differently his life had turned out then he expected. Teddy was bouncing on the seat next to him, reminding him strongly of his mothers propensity to not sit still for a while. Teddy was already showing abilities of being a metamorphmagus, and James was not looking forward to when he reached eleven. Derek and he had already explained about the wizarding world to Teddy and even told him about Hogwarts. Since then Teddy had been desperate to go to Hogwarts, but James adamantly refused.

The band was still doing good, The Phoenixes had already put out four more cds and were still hitting the charts coming in at least within the top 10 songs if not the top. This past year had been hard for them as Teddy had started school so he had to stay put in LA during the school year, only traveling during breaks. James knew it had been hard on the kid but didn't know what else to do. He promised himself that Teddy and him would spend a lot of quality time together this summer. Currently the band was set to play at Dayton, Ohio the following night. James was looking forward to seeing Kelly again, but she'd been pushing him to meet her family while he was in town.

While he didn't have anything against them he didn't see what the big deal was about it. He never really understood the whole concept of family, yea Teddy was his son in every way but blood, but still. He sighed oh well better wake Teddy as they were getting ready to land. While it would have been quicker to take a portkey, Derek and he tried to stay away from magical society out of habit. He gently shook Teddy awake as the plane taxied in from the runway. After disembarking they headed over to the car rental where James got the keys for a 2008 Mustang (he was partial to sport cars and the way they handled).

They headed to the hotel they were staying at to meet up with Derek and Beth who had already arrived early so that Beth could visit with Kelly for longer. They wanted to tell Kelly about their recent engagement and the reason for the band taking the next year off of touring so that they could plan their wedding. James still found it hard to believe Derek was engaged but he was already prepared before it happened. A couple months ago the two of them had traveled back to England to visit their vaults quickly where they each grabbed their respected mother's engagement rings and James the wedding bands as well. He figured he didn't want to make the trip twice so why not while he was there.

After pulling into the hotel the bellman tried to greet them but James pointedly ignored him and led Teddy up to their executive suite they were sharing with Derek and Beth.

"Hey guys," James called out as he entered the room.

"We're in here," Derek hollered from the sitting room.

James took his and Teddy's bags to the room they would share. While most adults would balk at sharing their room with a 6 year old James always reveled in any time he got to spend with Teddy. As he entered the room Teddy stayed in the sitting room bouncing with excitement telling his 'uncle' Derek and 'aunt' Beth all about the end of school and the different friends he'd made. After several minutes James came back out of the room.

"Ted, did you want to come with me to Kelly's or stay here?" James asked.

"Can I stay here, please please Dad," Teddy said, "that way I can finish telling uncle Derek and aunt Beth everything!" Teddy had started calling James dad shortly after starting school and hearing all the other kids talk about their parents. James tried to make sure that Teddy knew about his birth parents but was still proud that the boy wanted to call him that.

James looked at Derek who nodded indicating it was ok that Teddy stayed, James figured that was best as this meeting would be hard enough without his son along too. James left quickly after that as he was already late and Kelly was probably getting more pissed the later he was.

After a quick drive from the hotel he followed Kelly's directions to her parents house pulling up to a modest house in US suburbia. After shutting off his car and quickly heading up the walk to knock on the door. He was met by a woman of about 50s that must be Kelly's mother as she looked remarkably like her daughter.

"Hello, welcome I'm Marie, come inside everyone else is in the living room." She ushered James into the room which upon his entrance grew silent. Kelly jumped up from the couch and approached him giving him a quick hug before he could pull away.

"Hey you, running late I see," she teased lightly. "You met my mom and that's my dad Sam," she said pointing to a man with thinning brown hair in his mid-fifties sitting on the couch. James assessed him and figured he could probably still hold his own in a fight if push came to shove. He wasn't surprised given the mans profession of a detective. Kelly continued, "and that's my younger brother Trevor," she said pointing at a teenager sitting on the couch opposite his father. Trevor had the same blue eyes of his sister with thin brown hair and a gangly body that he hadn't quite grown into yet.

Marie gave him a hug then quickly released him at James' automatic stiffening to physical contact. Sam simply stood and held out his hand, James shook it steadily. "Sorry I'm late, Ted got back late and because of traffic we reached the airport behind schedule."

"That's ok, we're glad you made it safely. We'll be getting dinner on the table soon." At that she pointedly looked at her son who followed her to the kitchen. Several minutes later Marie called them into eat. James followed Kelly awkwardly into the room not really knowing how to behave in this situation. The family sat down and went to say prayers, James looked at them like they each grew second heads before quickly schooling his features into an emotionless mask. The meal started out quietly with no one saying much.

After everyone was served Sam spoke up, "So, Kelly says you're a musician?"

"Yes sir," James replied, "I'm the lead singer and guitarist for The Phoenixes." At this announcement Trevor stared awestruck at him and James kept the mask firmly in place.

"Oh, and you expect to support a family on that, Kelly says you already have a son I would think you'd be more responsible than that." Sam ground out gruffly.

"Dad!" Kelly exclaimed.

"What I have a right to my opinion as well as the next person." Sam said.

"Yes sir, I do expect to make a living." James replied evenly while looking sideways at Kelly. "I actually am signed up taking GED courses to maybe get the grades to enroll in a college next year. Not sure what to study and all but Kel's been after me to at least try."

At that pronouncement Sam struggled saying, "You don't even have a high school diploma!"

James looked impassively back, "No sir I left a couple months into my 7th year."

Marie looked pointedly at her husband before changing the subject. "Kelly says your originally from Britain where about?"

"I was born in Whales, but I was mostly raised in Surrey as I moved when I was a year." James replied.

"Wow it must be hard being away from your family all the time, I don't know how well I'd cope with Kelly or Trevor moving to a foreign country." Marie said.

James' eyes looked slightly haunted for a brief moment before the mask fell firmly in place again as he replied, "No'mam, I don't"

Kelly looked pleadingly at her mother, "So didn't you make some dessert?" She asked noticing they were mostly done with their meals.

"Yes, yes I did," Marie said getting up from the table, "Why don't you help me bring it in?" She asked gaining her composure. The conversation during dessert was still slightly awkward as her parents tried to make small-talk with James. The only time real joy seemed to reach his eyes was when he talked about his son. After dessert was finished Marie and Kelly started clearing the table while Trevor retired to his room wanting to escape the tension in the room. Sam and James both got up and went to the living room.

James was trying to relax, his occumenlcy helping to control his emotions and panic from showing on his face though his body was still rigid. The bottom of his tattoo just barely showing beneath the short sleeve shirt he was wearing.

After several minutes of silence between the two men Sam finally spoke up, "look son,-"

James interrupted him as temper lit his green eyes, "Don't call me son!" he said quietly in almost a deadly voice as his gaze lowered to the floor.

Sam looked oddly at him before saying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean offense."

James looked quickly up from the floor temper still flashing somewhat in his eyes, before just as quickly leaving, "It's kind of a sensitive subject to me forgive my reaction."

"While I'm curious I don't think I'd get a straight answer from you right now so I'll refrain from asking."

James just quirked an eyebrow at him without saying anything in reply.

"You're a very private person I can tell."

"I'm sorry, I don't have much experience with family and don't really understand why this was so important to Kelly, but I'm here."

At that Sam looked at him strangely but didn't reply right away, as part of his job was to read people quickly. When he looked at this young man he saw an extremely closed person that had obviously been through a lot in his young life but underneath sought out some kind of guidance. Someone who was obviously intelligent but probably had little to no influence to pursue that given the short answers they had gotten. He sensed an overall rightness to the man though and wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay all I want to say is don't hurt my little girl, I know how to cover up my crimes if you do. So answer me one question: do you love my daughter?" Sam stated simply.

James looked him in the eyes and replied quietly, "I don't know."

"Well figure that out soon before you lead her on anymore."

James simply nodded and waited for the women to come back in the room with them. Kelly and her mom reentered and the conversation drifted back into small talk until her mom asked them how they had met.

Flashback

_Beth exclaimed "yes we're going to Dayton, that's where Kelly lives you know my friend that came out to stay with us, please can we get her a ticket to the concert!"_

_The night of the concert Kelly met Beth in the private room granted to the guests of the bands and the concert was just as great the second time she'd seen the band. While some of their music had gotten darker it seemed like a few 'happy' songs had now made the list for them. It was just as moving when the band ended with their signature song and the lights faded to nothing. Kelly really wanted to know what went into writing that song and who wrote it in the band. She followed Beth back stage to meet up with Derek unfortunately for her James was also there still glaring at her. _

_"You know you could actually try to smile once in a while" she snarked at him. _

_He merrily quirked an eyebrow at her and continued to glare, "but then that might make it seem like I am happy to see you and I assure you that is far from the case." _

_"Jeez what the hell did I ever do to you," she asked as the two of them began to snip at one another. As their fighting heated up Beth and Derek slipped away leaving them to go at it with each other, eventually Kelly threw up her hands and started to storm away. _

_James grabbed a hold of her to spin her back around, "look I'm sorry I just don't really like people in general and everybody seems to think they know me just because of the tabloids." _

_"I've never even read one of those so don't count me in that batch." _

_His mouth turned up into a half smile and almost melted my heart man he was gorgeous when he did that. Eventually talking and getting to know one another led to him asking me out to coffee the following morning before he left town, and I have been seeing him ever since although I still feel like I've barely scratched the surface of his personality. _

_*_end flashback*

Kelly's mother still tried to draw things out of James but only received bits and pieces making her father even more intrigued about what had happened to the young man who had captured his daughters heart.


End file.
